LOST Other 6 Season
by ChristopherBergland
Summary: I started the project of the alternative 6 season LOST, that is, as if the action began to develop after the 5th season. I conceived this idea for my own reasons, the existing 6th season is not something I do not recognize ... it is not at all. I just have my own author's vision of the situation, my own version of constructing an integral picture of what is available.
1. Episode 600 The foreword

Episode 6.00. The Introduction.

The foreword.

... They told me not to be a writer to you. Honestly, I myself did not consider myself worthy of this definition. Collapsible string words - not mine. And why then do I dare to present my work to the general strict court, what motivated me to do this?

Perhaps, all the same, the answer lies in the question itself. To hear the assurances of my lack of talent was brought to me in life too often and for any reason, so now I am making up for lost time and subconsciously trying to prove (especially not clearly, to whom) my abilities, my potential.

I know, my reader, that you are familiar with the LOST series, and, perhaps, you are his passionate admirer. It's worth becoming so that you can "get through" to my creations. I perfectly represent your feelings, your fanatical desire to know everything, to understand all the riddles of this island, the impatient expectation of spoilers, the pleasure of viewing, abstracting from the outside environment, the "bitterness" from ending at the most interesting moment - and the joy of a new meeting with your favorite heroes, I know, because I myself, impatient.

A huge segment of the target audience is very young fans of different pairs, "pairings" - I appeal to you, be calm - I will "provide" you. Supporters of mysticism, like science fiction - you can "release steam" on the forums, but read my work - their interesting places will find you.

I want to express my gratitude to all those involved in the process of making the cult series, actors and writers, instructors and costumers, sociologists and stylists. Especially the last mentioned - your work is not always appreciated highly, and sometimes completely unnoticeable. It's a shame when one writer alone creates an entire epic saga and "eclipses" all your efforts, but such cases are more likely exceptions to the rules. There are not many of them in our spoiled world, well, I digress.

The greatest, whatever one may say, my gratitude is caused by the one who reflected on the screen me, Jack Sheppard. It's actor Matthew Fox. We are alike. He is also a stubborn, purposeful man, going to his goal; Not loving much to say, unless it becomes a perfect necessity. He has a strong memory - which is only worth repeating from the first attempt a phrase for Russian TV crew!

At the same time, I completely disregard the tendencies emerging in recent times in the work of screenwriters of cinematography. At the forefront is commerce, the authors change on the move, finding their viewer, the series lose logic, the thread of the narrative, forget what has already been filmed. What is "goof", for me there is no definition of "goof". By and large, the author signs in his attitude to his work, and, worse, to his viewer. Every time, watching this, my inner sense of justice is indignant. And so annoyingly for the writers of our series. After all, our relationship, the sensations of being on the island are transmitted so colorfully, capaciously and convincingly that they left no doubt in their authenticity among the most rabid skeptics.

So about Matthew. He was selected for my role very successfully, although in fact I look a little bit wrong. We all look a little differently, if we actually see each other, there are two differences from each of their screen "brothers". The same is true of "sisters", although it is more difficult with them - casting specialists work very qualitatively.

Who needs this, you ask, shoot about us, if everything that happens is real? I answer: the authors and producers of the series - Mr. Carlton Cuse and Mr. Damon Lindelof. But what was removed after the fifth season, is a phantasmagoric picture. I saw it, just like you. I would venture to say that the consequences of the fifth season, in which Jacob, the "chief representative of good", was killed, proved to be much more significant for our distressful world than everyone believes. The authors finally lost touch with reality, and the sixth season that they shot is simply out of common sense and logic. Do you want proof? The proof is that I am writing this story, this is proof. And if there is no work, then all that has happened on your screens is true, and you accept this outcome of the events.

And you do not need to know where I am, and who I am now, what I look like now. It's enough that you follow the string of lines of my narrative. I sit at the table, in front of me a whole pile of A4 paper, and in my hand a plain white pen. It depicts angels, which, however, look sideways, like beer mugs. I beg you about one thing: do not try to figure out how the characters actually look, better try to imagine the pictures you already know. I assure you, it does not bear any damage to the narrative, and the differences are so insignificant that they can be neglected. Do it, okay?

When he was stabbed and thrown into the fire by Jacob (positioned as the main representative of the good), the consequences were much worse, I already said. His antagonist looked into the purple infernal flame, and his triumphant face seemed to anticipate the worst consequences for the whole world. Terry O'Quinn is a great actor, no doubt. They say that at one time he came every day to the set completely on foot, crossing 12 kilometers each. Do not tell him that he can't do ...

In fact, he played in this series is not one but two roles, and I just admired him in the process of viewing. By the way, when I watched the series, I studied the history and motivation of at least the main actors with whom I crossed, I have to admit that my attitude towards them has evolved, I do not treat them as strictly and irreconcilably as before! I clearly see that before me there are living people, with their weaknesses, with their own destinies. I do not understand how I could have hated Locke. This is a decent man, to whom I was unjust, and if he was alive now, he would have understood it.

How much the authors of the series lost the logical thread, I'll leave you to judge. Imagine what it's like to look at what is happening to you from the side, knowing that there was something wrong, but quite differently. As for the answers, let me criticize what can not be overlooked.

Inaccurasies.

Forgive me, if it seems to you - I'm very harsh, it's just that I myself became attached to the film, which became the greatest TV saga of all time. And it is therefore more unpleasant to observe blatant violations of the truth that followed. The boring grouch in me forces me to notice all this and to paint the appropriate intonations.

I do not take into account obvious blunders like the hand of an instructor holding a horse's horse, dropped from the ear of an earpiece or that device on the shoulder of the mercenary Kimmy, who keeps in touch with the explosives on Kahane, most likely this device had to disconnect already underground - I do not care. Maybe, on the special properties of the island decided to write off, the island wanted? - somehow we, the "Six Oceanic", survived, barely having time to rise into the air before the explosion, and Aaron, a wonderful child, was at home. And if the island wanted it, then, "they do not look at the gifted horse", as they say.

But there are obvious negligences, like the one that was during the series of the second season with the passageers of tail section. In addition to Anna-Lucia, Libby, Mr. Eco, Bernard, stewardess Cindy, in the frame of the fourth series there were several people "extras". And where are all these people? They just disappear, and then the series appears in the eighth, coming to the beach. After all, even a phlegmatic spectator who loves to "go with the flow" is clear: at the time when the "tailings" were going through the whole island to the main camp, there were no additional people in their group at all.

I can not miss the miscalculation, affecting, as luck would have it, two adored women and one child. In the fourth season of Kate's offer to hold on the hands of Aaron says Claire, she had "not very much with the children", despite the fact that she was quietly nursed him in the second season. If Kate (I bring her name out with a sinking heart!) So convinced herself that she is bad, why in this series it helps so easily. At first glance, it's just a nit-pick, but I think that the female part of the audience will take this fact not so leniently.

A blatant blunder, indicating that the authors themselves do not remember what they are shooting, is the following factual error. At the age of Alex, the adoptive daughter of Ben. At the time of the abduction, she was barely born. Her real mother, Rousseau, arrived on the island in 1988, having lived here for sixteen years, which is confirmed by the facts-calculations of Said. A "cleansing" occurred in 1992. The question arises: how could Ben, being an employee of the Dharma, be able to carry out the abduction in 1988, if he walked like "other", looked like "other," and on arrival immediately this child began to nurse?

It can be argued that Linus spied and led a double game (with young Ethan at the same time!), But it's, honestly, like trying to keep a good face in a bad game. After all, the radio tower was not built by the "others". Well, then, it turns out, Dharma calmly reacted to the fact that the already known numbers sounded from the radio tower? Of course - of course! (The favorite phrase of my ex-wife, Sarah.) Of course - of course, they themselves "ran" the numbers, and then the Frenchwoman came and changed the message to her own! I dare say, for four years scientists could not not learn about it. And, for that matter, the "other" was just the same as what was heard from the radio tower; They put "jammers" so that no one from the outside world could find the island.

Maybe the confusion covered in the purge year? After all, the only source of information was obtained from Locke's rather "muddy" dream, in which Horace tells him that he himself has been dead for twelve years, and only because of him can we commit the crime of "others" in 1992. So, the "cleansing" actually happened earlier, but later in 1990, when Kelvin Inman, ex-soldier U.S.A. army, was not yet on the island.

In the next series, too, "disagreements" with extras - from the left with Locke to the village four people flashed in the frame and died tragically, and in the frame shows the killing of three of them only.

I feel like the rhythm of my narrative is getting lost now. It was worth mentioning Sarah, and here's the result. Although it is not for me now, it turns out that I'm distracting for her. But, I suspect, I now recall not so much Sarah, how much associated with her the time when I was cocky, young, and my hair was still disheveled. In that life-period it seemed that everything did not bother me. Once again I bow my head to Matthew, his acting talent. I still do not understand how he managed to convey this so similarly?

We must now move on to the sixth season. You should first take your mind off, let your memories take possession of me, but ... only for five seconds. Deep breath.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Exhale, the session of complacency is over.

It was a question of bloopers. Before the sixth season, I have not even got there yet, mind you, but now it's time. I understand that criticizing is the easiest, and I understand it like no other.

Tell me who should be to believe that the ship "Black Rock", raised by a wave, destroyed a giant statue, and even turned out to be a kilometer away from the shore? To whom is this nonsense calculated?

It can be argued that this was influenced by the magical properties of the island (again!) And Jacob. Hmm, we'll talk more about him. But I will stop at the statue. No hint, no explanation, where did it come from. Did the people built on the island by Jacob build it, or did it exist before. I understand that this time there are no logical contradictions, it could be built by Jacob himself with the help of some properties, and people, and black smoke at that time simply did not commit mass murders. How good! There is no contradiction! I'm sorry if I may be vexing, I just consider this approach to be very cynical, created by those who have never worked with their hands in life.

It turns out that there was a lighthouse on the shore of the island that we did not find, because we did not seek, or rather, because it was somehow hidden from us. The same was true of the staircase leading to the cave; To notice it is already more difficult. I assure you, there were no such buildings in sight. (I immediately remember how Said collected a backpack and went along the shore with the intention of exploring the island, which is very fortunate that his cable was interrupted by a cable, I suspect that you would lose the intrigue because after going on he would eventually come across A stone foot, but much earlier it would have been awaited by another intriguing discovery - a yacht, and nearby - the corpse of Kelvin Inman. And if Said went along the coast "clockwise", he would first find a foot).

And how many censures caused the alternative reality! All these fragments with the otherwise different life in our country, which nevertheless allowed us to maintain the format of the series, are captured by the viewer - to look at our favorite hero in other circumstances, of course, I would like, but my attitude to this idea is ... incredulous. I'm not talking about the doubtfulness of the author's morality, according to which, for example, Michael is more sinful than Ben.

What are they, the creators, they want to tell us? On the computer in the police station in Los Angeles, the Microsoft Office 2008 program is installed, and in fact in the course of 2004. You could ignore it, referring to excessive pickiness in the examination.

Yes, it's only in the series before her that the headmaster of the school, Reynolds, declares to Ben (he is a teacher at this school, and with him Arzt): everywhere there are cuts, complicated times have come, he says "crisis" (?!); аnd further under the scenario. Allow! Is this not a world economic crisis that began in those years when the series was already coming to an end? Just in the era of the "beginning of the end" of the world economy, a "swan song" of it was voiced. (Here the authors, without knowing it themselves, showed to me humanity, not including Sarah in the cohort of "school teachers in LOST", as well as in the composition of the characters of alternative reality in general. ("I don't think that would be appropriate...")

The most insulting thing about this episode about the content of the last series just seems to remember: they explained the line of Lapidus, who was supposed to be the pilot of an unfortunate flight, but it turns out he overslept (hu-hu!), And about the fact that Miles was ever- He tried to blackmail Ben, and about the diamonds of Paulo and Nikki, which Miles had unearthed from their grave. The mention of Arzt's kind word is also present.

But in general, the whole season is abandoned and the "feature" of Walt is not explained, which after the first season has become much less likely to appear in the frame due to the fact that the actor, you see, is growing up. (Thrice hu-hu!)

Finally, the topic of the hut is not clarified, but the hut, the whole texture associated with it, has an explanation. Has, I assure you. However, I will not talk about the unpleasant.

A beautifully photographed cave with light, of course, simplifies the requirements for answers, which already have almost two kinds: electromagnetism and the activities of Jacob, along with the Man in black. A beautiful shot is reminiscent of a reference to the sixth part of the notorious Harry Potter trilogy, namely, that piercing scene in which he gave his mentor a potion. Although the moment of exposing the villain in the "Prisoner of Azkaban" - in my opinion, the most lyrical of all I read in the world literature. The reason for this, of course, is the amazing writer's gift of Rowling, which allows her to create this. But this is only my personal opinion.

I will continue. The answer to the question about numbers. What does not suit me here? I don't even know. (With the habit of using phrases from the lexicon of my ex-wife, it's time to tie, and I again force myself to stop). The idea that some of us are candidates for Jacob's successors is clear to me.

But what is the connection between the "curse of Hurley" and the numbers? Was there a "box" that, according to the crazy Leonard, Hurley "discovered"? Why did misfortunes happen around him? Why were they comparative (I point out, comparatively) small, everyday, and then suddenly - leading to the deaths of people? And was there really a curse?

Very successfully the creators removed the moment when Hugo is indignant before Jacob, and the one in response: "You have ink on your forehead." And even before, he smiles condescendingly, condescendingly. This symbolizes their "conversation" with the fans.

Those very true fans rushed to study this lighthouse with a complex system of mirrors, it is unclear how working, the names on the disc, as well as records in the cave. Pardon me, these are the "lines on the wall", made arbitrarily, with periodic references to the surnames that have flashed before. It came down to that even that there are surnames Linus, and Burke, and Rousseau! And somebody is sitting and analyzing, being at best - moderators of thematic sites. Someone likes to add the word "eternity" from the ice ...

Summarizing the above, it is noticeable that I criticized a lot. But, in the end, suddenly, I'm not right? Who gave me the right to condemn those who created this work of art, for some of them become a whole world? Who gave me the right to speak so pejoratively? I will only say that there were grounds for this. And I, Jack Sheppard, have prepared for this task-to tell the truth to certain people and to the whole of mankind. To this end, I studied writing skills for a long time, alien to me, studied the Korean hieroglyphics and the Russian alphabet, analyzed the biographies of the remaining characters, so that the ends of my narrative would converge.

But before I say anything about responsibility, I must also ask myself, for the sins I have committed. Because the greatest justice is in the ability to ask yourself.

Crowning introduction.

I'm full of guilt for what I've done. I tried for a long time ... but I can not bring myself to concentrate on such a dust - "all criticize", while for myself I feel a guilt complex.

I must say, my internal device was not transferred correctly. I was always attracted by the struggle for justice, and I was never an egoist. But just justice causes the desire to maintain control in interactions with people, and generates alienation from these people. I always knew something more than others, but I also felt that they knew about this world something that I do not know. In short, I was not selfish, but in large part because I watched a lot of people who were worse off than me.

In the last paragraphs, I listed the blunders and inconsistencies related to the characters (and already almost all called!), But stubbornly avoided mentioning the names of those whose lives were destroyed. Of course, you guessed who I was talking about. At me, although you may not believe it, something is still stirring in my chest, as soon as I remember that moment of falling into the bottomless well of Juliet. Well, what James felt, aged, it seemed, overnight, in general, I do not presume to judge. Somewhere it was already said that I can empathize. To penetrate the pain of each patient - this sentimental feeling has often prevented me from working. Yes, only this is not an ordinary patient. This is someone's favorite ... As a close relative ...

Yes, from the very beginning we did not have a relationship with Sawyer. For him, I was - it's like a boy from an intelligent family, a universal favorite. He is like a typical "bad boy" for me. At times he behaved in such a way that it irritated me, I recalled long-forgotten school "motives." I have no idea what is the imprint of the loss of parents in early childhood, as well as the constant presence in criminal circles. And there is no reason for me to rise above the situation. Perhaps I was being peddled to him, just subconsciously considering him a villain, I just imagine how people like him can be bad, but after all, I'm not an angel, who gave me the right to reason like that? For myself, I will answer that I never wished this man evil. In the end, he is a victim in this world.

Yes, but Juliet first appeared before us as an enemy. And she is also a victim. I do not imagine her psychotrauma when you need to do something, and you - you can not! Nobody blamed her, but she considered herself guilty, the blood of dead pregnant women remained on her hands! This lasted three years, during which she was in such a situation, in addition to her will. Yes, she could say something cynical, but when you feel this time and again when you want to cry, scream, beat things and you can not do anything, the girl probably wants to be cynical.

And so it happened that two loneliness found each other. Both wanted warmth, affection, motivation to live. And they found their shelter, their quiet harbor here, on this hated island for both, largely thanks to Juliet, who decided to stay here. Three years, James and Juliet lived together until we showed up. Returned to the island with noble intentions, having one motivation - to save, and Juliet says to my face: "We did not have to save." I must say, I do not perceive it when they say such things to me. I was born to help everyone, it's in my blood! But I was not at all angry with this unfortunate woman, Juliet, the one I knew, the one that hugged me once! Once I saved her from death, and the realization of personal gratitude was that she saved me. And how did it all end for us? Crash, despair, the collapse of all hopes. I can understand with my mind that the bomb just stopped an electromagnetic anomaly that should not have been drilled, but Juliet accidentally "seized" the chains. I can not just reconcile myself to the terrible fate fate has brought to her, with my hands ... This is eating.

Now, with your permission, I will continue the "critical line". The feeling of admiration does not prevent me meticulously looking for inconsistencies. These are many in connection with the movements in time. In the first episode of the fifth season, we see a hole left in the place of the "Swan" bunker, and it is full of debris. This is definitely 2007 year. But allow me, if right after the explosion of the bunker, Charlie and Locke found a bare pit, where could there be debris from?

And yes, I voiced a request - not to imagine how we looked really, but I will give in to your request and let you know that Juliet was actually younger. Well, so Elizabeth Mitchell works great for themselves, which levels out the difference in age.

There is a seemingly factological mistake, one of the outbreaks, when Faraday talks with Desmond. What year is it? Clearly before the bunker "Swan" was found by us, because Juliet discovers a hatch under a layer of dirt. It turns out that we, who survived from Oceanic 815, were already on the island, but we did not find a bunker. But in this case those of us who realized the effect of moving in time, staying outside the camp, had to stumble ... on ourselves! From that period.

The meeting between Desmond and Faraday occurred before the disaster? And than to explain what Desmond asks the questions: "Are you him?" My replacement? ", And one more:" Why are you drumming for twenty minutes in my (!) Door? "Despite the fact that he was not letting go of his partner, Kelvin, himself already in the bunker for a long time. And about the latter, in general, it seems, do not remember! For these little things and hurt.

With this reservation, however, there are no logical contradictions here. So, the fateful conversation was until September 22, 2004, and Des remembered him only when his time came. What happened - happened, and I turn to the next thing that worries me.

The main inaccuracies, already said - are not in this. Differences are in the minds. The authors apparently have a lot of their mania and pathologies, which they decided to "project" onto us. In our actions, sometimes all logic is absent, and at times we behave simply as unintelligent people.

That is, the love of parents for the creators does not mean anything, and you can easily ignore them. What, for example, with the parents of Said, are they alive? Values for the creators do not. And Jin, who impulsively decided to stay in the flooded room and die with Sun, of course, was unable to part with her, not choosing to punish the culprit, avenge his love.

But he had his father, such a wonderful man! And the actor recreates it so well! I saw him only two times, and both times a tremendous tremor ran through my body. You look at him - he turns to you, looks for a second - and his old face lights up with a pleasant smile, and you already forget which show is going at all, what it is on the screen, and what you are watching.

He had a daughter who he wanted to see and dreamed about for years.

I ask myself - would Jin really refuse the opportunity not to punish the hated villain, but even to return to his home, to meet his father? And why would he be scared - the wrath of Sun's father, Mr. Pike? First, Jin was never a coward, and secondly, his father-in-law honors family values, and simply Jin would become a father for his daughter.

The same about us. Well, I myself, living in a democratic country, could I really say that I managed to destroy everything else in my life if there was a mother left on the mainland! We lived separately - my mother, Margo Sheppard, and remained a full mistress of my childhood home. She did not see me with this beard during this memorable period. I decided to return to the island, so I decided. But with a calm heart to leave it to the mercy of fate - you can not in any way. And in a democracy. And on the screens, sometimes we act like we do not have parents at all!

The same is true, in principle, and about Hurley - those who said that Hugo did not make sense in life, they thereby hurt his parents, putting them low. And because of this, even more annoyance at what is happening, and a desire even to tell them the truth!

And for some, apparently, too painful were some complexes, if they were decided to translate on the screen! The theme of a despotic mother who considers her son "special", protecting from the outside world and her own desires, someone was extremely close. If this was fully relevant to Faraday, then why not make the same story for Man in Black? This is their logic. It's pitiable if they all see it that way.

What we have: introduced a new character - Mother. Who plays it? That's right, the actress Allison Janney, and plays unmatched - once the image in front of her eyes rises. And that she is herself - a woman, looking middle-aged, in blue antique clothes, with a high intricate hairdo. Mysterious, cruel, insidious and adoring "special" son. Each of her words can give you an understanding of the secrets of this island. By the way, she Darlton "gave" the phrase, which was first pronounced by Evi Lilly Before the shooting of the second season. Mother says: "Every my answer will give rise to your new question," and you listen to her, fascinated. In security, you listen, of course, behind the screen. An unknown fan was suggested that she personifies "mother nature", the fundamental principle of everything. I do not know, it's like believing in higher powers, if you believe, you must.

I would like to add that Evangeline is an incredibly attractive woman, not at all vulgar, but at the same time inviting. At one time there were even rumors of their relationship with Matthew. (Well, I would not be surprised).

We return to Jacob and the Man in Black.

In the fifth season we saw a conversation between antagonists, where a man in black talks at least on an equal footing, it's important. His image is helped by gray hair, overgrown on temples, reminiscent of horns. He is in this scene - it's such an infernal man that it seems, and on his coccyx, he should have a tattoo resembling a tail.

And in the sixth season it turns out - the man in black was in a subordinate position. And all the motivation was to leave the island, and he asked Jacob to let him go. But that's exactly how it was, and there is no contradiction! The subordinate position took place, it is enough to reconsider the scene opening the final of the fifth season. Here they are talking. Jacob pronounces his remark, and after him - his opponent. In every word it is a drawing, in all behavior - bravado. And with nothing incomparable hatred shines. He declares his suffering, because already at that time - was smoke! And all statements like "I already ate" (as well as drinking water from a jar in the future) is the very desire to control the situation. And the situation is arranged in the end so that they are two brothers, one - "good", complaisant, second - naughty, "special." And then he transforms into the same villain, who has a gloomy charisma, and "bloody boys in the eyes."

The story of the sixth season suggested to us has something in common with the story of the other two brothers - Charlie Pace and his brother Liam. Alas, I will not please him. With his younger brother, everything happened exactly as they showed that Liam looked, I do not doubt.

And as far as what is shown to us is a reflection of the truth, to judge, of course, to you.

But it's time to let go, it's time to complete your already protracted introduction, so as not to get the risk to break off the work at the very beginning. Here it is - the last chance to meet your favorite heroes, like the first time.

No matter how much the creators were wrong, they always had at the level of such aspects as deep psychology, music, nature photography and direction in general. A unique atmosphere surrounds our series, called the best series of the millennium, still "during life".

I did not tell you about the two blunders related to the "Swan", since to call them, remembering my fault, would be cynical. I also kept silent about Richard's broken phrase relating to us: "I saw how they all perished."

As if opening an old book, I take a deep breath and once again indulge in memories. So, Juliet hits the bomb. There is a flash of white color, the only such final screen saver for the whole series. And the previous five seasons sweep before our eyes, like this one flash.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Exhale, the session of complacency is over. I think that you moved with me.


	2. Episode 601 Landing, part 1

Burning dream

... the bonfire burned out, and the ashes faded away ashes. In this fire, James Ford burned the remnants of his life. Disappeared suit with the inscription "LaFleur - head of security." As a practical man and not deprived of business acumen, in his daily life, Sawyer would never allow such a thing, but now, to be honest, he least of all reminded himself of himself. And the circumstances were ... extraordinary. He raged, threw his head against the ground and lifted the arms of the sky, shouting curses, indignations, for which he was all due. What did he deserve such a punishment for? More than a dozen times when Jack and Kate were being led away from the Swan, he escaped, fell to the ground, and a streamlet, wrapped his arms around the grass, and Jack raised it, pulled it, but he did not give anything, and finally, wrapped in the left Hand stone, I felt that tears were coming. He pretended that Kate listened. In this silvery blouse, she no longer resembled an adult experienced woman, but resembled a girl timid and dependent, who in fact never was. At the third dozen falls, Jack announced: we'll arrange a halt.

Sawyer looked at the stream. He could not, did not intend to comprehend what was happening. This is the way to perceive what is happening. Behave, perceiving that what is happening can not be, that this is not happening to me! Juliet ... I did wrong. Everything happened so quickly. How did this happen? This is a tear, a terrible psychological strain. They returned and destroyed everything! We lived happily and happily these three years, and now uninvited guests came and staged a show called "Blow up a fucking hydrogen bomb!". What, what next. Who knows the answer? Let them voice it.

But it was not destined to develop this idea. There was a rumble, Freckles and Doc at the same time froze, taking a strained expression, and then the unimaginable began-large stones revived and began to fall from the hill on their own. There was a small earthquake. Doc staggered, but resisted, but James could not resist. But to stay in this position should not have been, it was necessary to escape to a safe place. So they rushed into the jungle. Sawyer quickly, and Kate ran, covering her head with her hands. Jack watched that she was not injured, because of this, and lagged behind. Finally the halt was announced.

James performed all the necessary actions for the preparation of the fire together with everyone, performed mechanically, slowly began to comprehend what was happening. They three were here. The rest were not visible. Nobody talked to him. But, apparently, they know what will happen next. It can not be that it was just so. The idea did not work, in any case they are not in the airport of Los Angeles.

But, of course, nothing happened, only the night came into its own.

... Leaning against the bark of a tree, he for the first time really sobbed. He burst into tears very much, an irreplaceable loss seized his whole being. I scoffed at one big spasm. And he loved her! She changed it, brought it back to life, made me feel the motivation to live! Every time he looked at her, he saw his reflection in those blue eyes. And confident, and at the same time fragile, and cold-blooded, and patient, and clever! Practical embodiment of that crazy idea that he can be happy! Every time he was angered, it was enough to look at her, it was enough to please her. A second of perplexity, and then a wide smile, still with some distrust - and joy is expressed on her face, and I want to kiss her. Burst into her golden curls, kiss her premature wrinkles. Porcelain beauty, hidden from the rest, reviving only in the arms of a beloved man. He loved her with that same, strong love - not cloying, not conspicuous, not remembered often. But regularly affecting, giving an inexhaustible source of vitality. For the sake of her, it was necessary to perform feats and defeat the villains, but also created a stable family life. With some reservations, without the presence of younger family members - children. This was not rejected.

... James rose from the ground. Even this action gave him a headache. Shaking this feeling off himself, he went to the burning fire. On the way, he threw a blade of grass into the flame, experiencing sadistic joy at how they disappeared. But now it's time for something bigger. Something that has a connection with his past life. It was necessary to suffer the overalls, which contained exhaustive information about his past life, which he would not return. Falling down, he looked up at the sky. His blue eyes looked sadly into the sky. A short physical action, preceded by the continuation of an apathetic immobility, awakened a new stream of memories. He was afraid to fall asleep. Because he hoped for a miracle; Now, as in the literature, something will come and save it! Falling asleep, he will lose some intangible connection with what is happening, so it will be a loser who ended the day with failure! Inflamed eyes against the will sought to sleep, but he hoped. In this world where the impossible happens, where a smoke monster tears up the trees with huge stations built, and people founded life on the island of death, everything is possible, and this gave wild wild insanity to the fact that Juliet, his Juliet is alive! But no, there were moments, and a miracle did not happen, but it grew darker in the sky, the tops of the trees also rocked evenly in the night forest. As if purposely they lined up in two alleys, exactly in the middle between them the moon shone. She was ready to watch those who were under her gaze. The stars were not there. There was no one to think up names, there was nobody to talk to. With an effort of dispersed will, James turned over on his back and looked at the moon, feeling himself and the sky as part of everything. In the dark contours of the lunar disk, he sought answers to the questions that tormented him, how could he live on? Is there any hope? But there was no answer. Sleep began to take possession of him, and James fell into the arms of Morpheus.

It's OK, doctor Shephard!

... I regain consciousness, but I do not hurry to open my eyes. I'm pierced by throbbing pain in the region of the left knee. Of all the sensations that the human body can sense, severe pain is the purest. Why is that? Because such pain displaces from the consciousness all superfluous and superfluous and forces to concentrate only on it, and it incomparably "cleanses". For the body, pain is the same as prayer for the soul. Until now, I did not have to seriously think about religious ideas, but in vain. As it has recently happened, everything happens for the first time. No matter how I tried to convince myself of all this, I did not succeed very much.

I was still so afraid, opening my eyes slowly. Only the soft howling of the wind was heard. It was necessary to comprehend what I, Jack Sheppard, had done. And I've done enough.

There was no certainty that the plan was a success. Recently, even the word "turned out" in my case could only sound in an ironic connotation. Instead of the noise of the turbines of aircraft and the airport of Los Angeles, only hard earth was felt, instead of urban smog - clean island air, which you will not be confused with any other. But the cornerstone in the sequence of evidence was one thing - the permanence of memory. Just like before this fateful event with a bomb explosion, all the same important fragments remained to my mind - about the fall of the plane, about the island, about Kate ... They were bringing joy, and at the same time they were forcing the " Climb on the wall. " But still it is something that is expensive.

The hope was that everything would return to normal, the once unsuccessful pages in my life would disappear, and the life will be rewritten anew. But again, as well as it was led, I have failed and have brought all.

Perhaps I'll open my eyes and see a pile of corpses in front of me in the middle of a pile of metal. Perhaps, a few feet from me on the ground lies Kate, who needs help. These are only the versions that put forward the imagination. But there was only one certainty: Juliet would not be able to save anything. Perhaps she could have survived the fall into a bottomless well from a great height, combined with collisions on solid objects - that I, the madman, could have allowed. But the explosion of the hydrogen bomb, being in the epicenter of the action, no one will survive. This made me uncomfortable, and at that moment I fully felt the degree of my delusion. Yes, I wanted to save us all from the situation in which we were together, but I knew, I knew that I wanted to save myself!

Divinely wonderful, how could I not understand that what I'm doing is not a change in the past, but the very past that should have happened! Back in 2004, I saw on the film of the enigmatic Dharma the Initiate of a man narrating about a certain Incident, but I could not imagine that I would be in the very past in the very beginning, and then - I will manifest myself as the culprit of this incident!

Finally I had the courage to open my eyes. I saw before me a clear sky, on which there was not a cloud. Sitting to the ground and looking very carefully, did not notice anything that could attract attention - jungle, palm trees, and nothing more. So ... I did not expect to see this. The imagination was already drawing our flight, Oceanic 815, our reality, where each of us would have other destinies not related to the island. For some reason, in my stubbornness, I really did not take into account that returning potentially to life (after all, the events on the island, according to the idea, were to disappear!), At the same time and doomed Kate to continue to be handcuffed. And now she, maybe ... No, you do not even need to start about this!

I rise, not without the help of hands resting on the ground. Pain in the knee does not stop, but it's for the best, so me, mediocrity, and it is necessary. Now, first of all, we need to find the rest, make sure everything is in order, and only then take some action. All around was a thicket of thickets, through which sometimes even did not break through the light. Immediately remembered - from a distant distance - a memory - Faraday says Kate: "Even the light here is strange!" I'm grinning. Yes, something just now the right thoughts visit me, and I remember a lot. Indeed, the rear mind is all strong, now this folk wisdom was felt in full. Did not have the slightest idea how to navigate in the forest, it was not clear what to do, but is it possible to move to the side where there are less thickets?

Much was unclear - where are they now, what year is it now? There was a pile of questions that could not be answered. A typical situation for this island. Following the realization of their own cretinism, a sense of grief followed for the loss of Juliet. I started playing, I got carried away; Blind confidence in my rightness has covered my eyes! When you get used to acute injustice, secretly believing others in this respect to be lower than yourself, hiding it from everyone, and sometimes it happens to "rise up", it becomes too easy to get carried away! .. You already do not notice how you begin to harm only. I have longed to act all my life, not humiliating others, but only now I realized that self-elevation is basically a humiliation of others! At the same time, there was a vague realization that Sawyer was eager to pay, and retribution was coming. Lose your favorite - what can be harder? .. Become the culprit of someone's death and so hard, and this - someone's favorite. As a close relative ...

Yes, Juliet first appeared before us as an enemy. And she is also a victim. I do not imagine her psychotrauma when you need to do something, and you - you can not! Nobody blamed her, but she considered herself guilty, the blood of dead pregnant women remained on her hands! This lasted three years, during which she was in such a situation, in addition to the will. Yes, she could say something cynical, but when you feel this time and again when you want to cry, scream, beat things and you can not do anything, the girl probably wants to be cynical.

And so it happened that two loneliness found each other. Both wanted warmth, affection, motivation to live. And they found their shelter, their quiet harbor here, on this hated island for both, largely thanks to Juliet, who decided to stay here. Three years, James and Juliet lived together until we showed up. Returned to the island with noble intentions, having one motivation - to save, and Juliet says to my face: "We did not have to save." I must say, I do not perceive it when they say such things to me. I was born to help everyone, it's in my blood! But I was not at all angry with this unfortunate woman, Juliet, the one I knew, the one that hugged me once! Once I saved her from death, and the realization of personal gratitude was that she saved me. And how did it all end for us? Crash, despair, the collapse of all hopes. I can understand with my mind that the bomb just stopped an electromagnetic anomaly that should not have been drilled, but Juliet accidentally "seized" the chains. I can not just reconcile myself to the terrible fate fate has brought to her, with my hands ... This is eating.

Soon the rows of trees thinned out, I hastened the step, sometimes even started running, until finally I reached the beach. I was completely lost and mentally prepared for the most terrible development of events, but there I did not expect anything supernatural - only sand and ocean. Leaning his hands on his hips, he began to look around, and, turning to the left, he saw what had plunged me into a really shock. On the one hand, something cleared up, and on the other - it turned out that the outcome of what happened was not at all what I expected. In front of me appeared the fuselage of the Oceanic 815 airplane, and the beach was all in the wreckage from it. People around were engaged in something: somebody wandered around, collecting useful things, some standing were sorting something out. The only one I could distinguish from this distance was myself. My alter-ego in a black suit came up holding a bottle of water to a blond girl with an unnaturally bulging belly, Claire. She took a seat in a chair in a chair, once an armchair from an airplane, and a man in a suit held out water to her and said something that made the girl appear confused at first, then a sincere smile that turned into a good-natured laugh.

It was amazing to see it, I do not even know how to describe my feelings that "split" in me - on the one hand, for the first time after so much time, I saw the one whom I so wanted - Claire, and on the other hand, I experienced A genuine shock from the fact that he saw himself. And that's curious - I did not fall into any faint, and did not take me in a hurry. I just wanted to compare what has changed in me, and how that person from the beach - that doctor Jack Sheppard, is different from me today. The man suddenly turned in my direction. He screwed up his eyes, trying to see me (and I left the jungle and froze), but apparently he looked into the distance, and, besides, against the sun, and he could not do it. After that, he raised his hand up, apparently in a gesture of welcome. I, once such matters, extended a hand in response with a raised thumb. "It's OK, Dr. Sheppard," I said to myself, returning to the jungle.

A fateful conversation

And here I am. Only I - not this Jack Sheppard, familiar to you: an adult, tired, sinful man with sore eyes and gray hair on the temples, familiar to you. Such things can hardly be remembered. This is a brown-eyed teenager with an openly trusting gaze; Straightforward, but incredulous; Loving puzzles, but not the intricacies of inter-human relationships. He was impulsive in the soul, although the traditional education instilled in him an excellently developed restraint. But now something is not right. The debugged mechanism fails. The teenager cries, shaking with sobs, as if he seeks to throw off the settled dirt.

He barely remembers the manner in which he was in his father's office: he was gently, but persistently, and the parents' conversations came from below: his mother's worried voice intermittent with his father's stern inquisitive tone. For some reason, I do not want them to come, I want to prolong this moment of eavesdropping, not participating in what is happening. That's how to ascend above the situation, standing at the door. Meanwhile, voices continue to be heard, and new voices appear in conversation: uncertain, inconsistent, breaking. Voices of teenagers.

-Therefore, Mr. Sheppard, we brought him to you.

-I already heard about that. Tell me, how did the conflict happen?

\- Simon, at the lesson, said badly about the teacher, and then Jack said that he was wrong, and then after the lessons Simon offered Jack to find out the relationship.

-But was not at the lesson?

\- Yes, after the lesson, everything was fine at the lesson.

\- I hope you are responsible for your words?

\- Yes.

\- What happened then?

-Then we decided that in this state ... he might not reach the house, and took care of him.

-We have nothing to do with it, Mr. Sheppard!

I dare to look out from behind the door. It can be seen not very well: in our fairly well-furnished living room, near the door, stands my father, Dr. Christian Sheppard, tall, in a blue shirt, he overshadowed his young interlocutors, and even his own can be seen only from the back. My mother stands next to him, his arms are closed, everything wants to say something, breaks, but can not be solved. Father puts her hand on her shoulder, relieving her of obligations.

-All right, you can go.

\- I do not look at how the guests retire, just hurry to hide behind the massive door of my father's office. I was told to sit there and not stand out, and it was not at all necessary for me to be noticed for spying. I sit down on a chair. The chair is tall, I do not even get my feet to the floor, and I start to talk senselessly with my legs, and then it bothers me. And I feel that it makes me physically easier, and the tears are already disappearing. I sniff with my nose. Probably, I had strict questions, I was tuned to it.

I look around. As they say, you do not know where you will find, where you will lose. By the will of fate, I "crossed the sacred border," I ended up where I should not have been. For the father's office was the place where in any situation it was strictly forbidden to enter other household members except him. There he spent his evenings, where he spent a long time alone, resting after difficult working days. This place was intended only for him. And now I'm here. I see two massive bookcases - my father's library, two lamps with red lampshades. A table, chairs from carved wood, and in the far corner - a TV. There are many different frames on the wall. I look closely. I can not understand anything, but there is only one general conclusion. They are letters. Certificates, diplomas, gratitude. Christian Sheppard is well known and respected. Dr. Sheppard is a great man. Wow, I did not suspect how the respect of others looks in practice. Side to side of the cabinet is a mini bar. I see the bottle. Curiosity takes over, and I come closer. I stand on tiptoe. It is possible to read the inscription "whiskey". The hand reaches out to her, just to look. But then the door creaks and the father enters.

Most of the boys see the father as the ideal man, they consider him an example to follow. That's why a huge load fell on Jack - to be the son of a great father. In such cases, there is a choice. The first option - you can "stay in the backyard," and remained in history only the son of a great man. The second option - you can make the family name of your brand and surpass your creator. And I've always been grateful to my father for making every effort to improve myself in the best possible way.

He stared at me the moment my hand reached for the bottle from the mini-bar. Turning, I felt confused, familiar when I was in the company of my parent. But what is this? I was told to sit silently and wait for him to come, and I! Even with this failed! He never raised his hand, did not raise his voice. And yet, in his presence, I invariably became timid and felt worthless, embarrassed by his masculinity.

"This ... I did not want anything like that!" - frantically I hasten to justify myself, with my hand away.

He looks hard. It is evident that he is upset, and even a pale yellow tie is militantly puffed up. What a thin and long nose he had, for some reason, I had not looked at it before. At last he spoke:

"And again, our head is failing, and not by size, but by stupidity," he finally says. Sit down?

I wipe my eyes.

\- What for?

\- Well, it will be inconvenient to talk standing up.

I agree with him, settling on a high, not for boyish size massive attribute of furniture.

\- Would you like to tell me what happened?

Here it is. Again, I'm overwhelmed by the urge to cry. Though already the most acute phase passed.

\- It's just ... we decided to find out the relationship.

\- Was it in the school?

\- No, we decided to find out the relationship after the lessons ... away from school.

\- This Simon ... did he do something to you?

\- No.

\- Insulted you, ruined your thing? His voice is softer.

\- No.

I feel myself in a foolish position, because he clearly knows the circumstances of what happened. But it serves me right, I'm ready to drink a bowl of humiliation to the bottom.

\- He was wrong.

Then why do your comrades say that you were the initiator of the fight?

\- He was wrong.

\- They also claim that you struck first."

Finally I dare say the reason.

He insulted Mrs. Bergland, stating that she was a fool." And she tries, teaches us! And then he said that he has influential parents, and she will not do anything to him! - my voice trembles, I imagine what it was like to feel for her, because teenagers all feel acutely! "And he beat me ... a little.

Naturally, this could not provoke such a strong aggression," the father nods.

\- But what happened after that? - I remain silent.

\- You could not reconcile with what had happened and attacked him again-, he concludes for me.

\- And the consequences -, he concludes, - nodding at my face.

Long silent, without telling me - to pull myself together, the more the fire of anxiety in me is blowing up. Finally, with his hands on his hips, he asks a question.

-Well, why did you decide that you should intervene?

\- I felt injustice, and I know that you can not do this!

\- There is she, an adult woman, has her family, there are other people, but why ... Damn, if not on time! - the conversation is interrupted by the creaking of the front door, Christian leaves, not finishing the sentence, whispering to his mother and closing the door. After that he returns to his chair and continues:

\- I can talk to his parents so that they somehow influence him - good, you know that I have a definite meaning. But I will not do it. I will not, because I do not consider it necessary.

\- He's a scoundrel!

\- Jack, look at me. Why did you decide that this Simon - by all means a scoundrel? You do not know what people have reasons.

\- I never act without reason!

\- What if he's had a bad day today? What if she hurt him, and you do not know anything about it? Maybe he is mocking her, but in a difficult situation he will be ready to go to heroism and save her life? How many people are changing in a difficult situation.

\- It's not fair!

\- What is justice? Everything has a different measure, son. You can not all draw one size fits all. And justice is much more complicated than it is said about, and what it is accepted to understand. It has always been so in history.

-There you are!

From that moment on, the two interlocutors had nothing to say, and it was the turn of silence to take the initiative into their own hands. For a long time we were silent, at last the door opened and the mother entered the room. In her hands was a tray, on which were two cups of tea, and still there was a biscuit cookie. She looked at my broken face and put the tray on the table and left, but she closed the door tightly. At last the father said:

\- You want? - he asked with unusual care, and then defiantly took the baking from the tray and began to eat, washing down with tea. -Do you like cookies?"

\- I was slightly surprised, but I took myself in hand.

\- Yes ... but you are not allowed to eat it a lot.

\- I do not need to multiply. But please.

In the throat, a strange tremor, it happens after tears. But I take sure of the provisions. We sit very long, but silence unites at times stronger words. Silence and Christian. Strangely, I know that in my country it is sometimes customary to address parents by name and call them so in the presence of strangers, but this has never been introduced in our family. A parent is a parent, not a peer.

\- Papa, why?

\- What?

\- Why did you say ... I hastily swallow, that it always happened in history? And justice has never been understood?

-Ah ... well, probably because they did not want this. And most likely, justice, maybe, they wanted, but only understood it wrong.

\- It's wrong, - I take a big sip of tea, because the taste of the muffin makes it difficult to concentrate on the thought.

Christian stood up, hands on his hips. His appearance again became warlike, I looked at him. Finally he asks me:

\- Well, why do not you explain it to people?

\- What?

-Well, if you think you understand justice well, why do not you start explaining this to others? Why do not you be persistent in this. How to know what will come of it?

\- But how? I'm not a president, not a pope, no ...

\- Do not shout about it in every corner. But understand what is good and what is bad in the right way, and follow it. But in no case do not make others become victims of yours - perhaps, arisen! - Misconceptions.

I had nothing to say. I slowly walked to the exit. My father already sat down again in the armchair, before I left, adding:

-And grab a tray, do not forget.

I immediately rushed to carry out this order, thinking about the conversation. I went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. It was not possible to seriously believe that I, an ordinary child, would seriously correct injustice in life, as I did today.

Mechanical work pacified me, and at the very end I stared at the white wall. And that, perhaps, I can. No, it's impossible to believe it.

But I did not know then that I was destined to always defend justice, for any reason, and always take on a lot. The hardest time for me is yet to come - it was far away - and until then I still did not know what it was like - when your convictions begin to fail. When people who follow you are suffering from your beliefs, and destiny causes final defeat. But later it happened. The predestined was accomplished. Fate did not change the way.

The end of LaFleur

A severe wind blows in his face, touching the sores on his face and thereby wounding again. Interestingly, this is in contrast to the seventies so cold? He is not a victim, but an executioner. Waves splash about the side of the boat, from which the unceasing moans are heard. He is completely unwell, but the body is warmed up sweetly, feeling the usual, aching pain. Blond hair fluttering. Finally it's time to proceed. He, limping, goes to the boat, taking a pistol from his pocket along the way.

At the bottom of the boat lies its victims, bound and helpless. A man and a woman, both with dark hair, faces up. The man frantically breaks away, his gaze rushes around, and his face is somehow strange, unnaturally insane. The woman only contemplates the sky and does not cry from the last forces. But the execution does not promise to be long. It seems that their ruler plans a completely different property.

\- Get up! - He roughly pulls the man and leads on a leash, pushing forward.

"James, no!" The woman cries, calling the name of the blond woman. Her hair is black, and this is a natural color, which is evident from the condition of the roots. Near them, a crimson wound flashes in the temple area, and a fresh bruise stands out on the cheek. Now she closed her eyes, as soon as a man approached her.

"Shut up, Kate!" - addresses her by name, and without adding anything, silently picking up his foot, he turns it over in one throw, unexpectedly easy. - Come on, - he pushes his second victim and puts a powerful kick in the head on the ground. He squeezes, choking his chin

"You, you rotten creature!" I want you to know!

"Sawyer, I'm sorry ... me."

"I'll kill you first, you filthy brat!" Cursed hero! And I do not want you to be a hero, so you'll die first!

James presses a heavy boot on his chest. He still somehow quietly and monotonously wheezing, then in the boat there is a stir. James pulls the victim closer, and gets his foot back, along the boat. Pressure builds up, finally, Jack does not hold back and groans.

"This is for you." He puts his rival on all fours. And continues: - And this is for her.

He goes to the edge of the water, holds his neck and drops his head down, and in this position he leaves. Then he follows his other prey.

The girl is kneeling, her eyes pleading, her hands are tied. The jacket is all in the sand, the knees of the trousers are leaky. James unties her mouth.

\- Speak!

"James, I'm sorry, it's all my fault." It was not necessary…

"You and your Jack Khachal arranged it." You took everything from me that I treasured. You are unworthy of life.

"Jack! ... Do not kill him!" I'll do whatever you want, right now, just do not kill!

"Do not worry, you'll soon be reunited with him in hell." If it is, - the air around gets an unhealthy dark shade, but the man does not stop talking. -Although I do not care. All the same, life is over. For me. Goodbye, Kate.

"Noooooo ..."

Wide brushes of coarse hands are closed on her defenseless neck, and then Kate is dragged along to the water. The Executioner looks at them, hands on his hips, inside him - euphoria. When suddenly on the shore, very close, one can hear breathing. James turns around. And stunned, realizing who it is in front of him. Sawyer appears before him.

The new enemy looks ominous, dressed in a purple T-shirt, he moves in such a way that it seems he is not coming, but is swimming toward him. James was taken aback, speechless, whatever you want to call it. Seeing yourself is not a sight for the faint of heart. The double looked around. He has an unnaturally aggressive face, a red neck; And around him, it seems, is concentrated some dark aura.

Finally, James caught himself and scared back, but it was not there, the enemy overtook him, immediately catching up and knocking him to the ground with one sonorous blow. Two bodies lie and are leaning over their heads in the water, and the aggressor develops an attack:

"Where are you going so fast, cowboy?" - he sits down on the victim and begins to strangle her with both hands! - his face is terrible, he just forces to look at himself. His face is scary, one eye squinted, and his hands continue to crush.

"I'll deceive you!" - His own voice.

He tries to take these hands off himself, but it turns out very badly.

"Who the fuck are you ?!" You got? You got it? -It is terrible, his face looks like a peeling shell. - It did not work! Because you're nobody! You got what you wanted! You killed her!

Finally, James, having gathered, releases the pressure a little, this is enough to pour out the last of his strength:

\- Do not do this!

\- Do not do this? All must be killed, all must be sent to the next world, all the sons of bitches who ruin other people's lives! Which just is!

\- Who are you?

"LaFleur, you are no more!" I am your true nature! James Ford!

It seems that this is all, this is the end, the heart is working on frantic speed. A carousel of all colors of the rainbow flashes before my eyes, and then everything darkens - and enlightenment comes.

There is nothing of this, an ominous figure disappears somewhere, only James still lies on the ground and convulsively inhales air. His face is distorted and insane.

Finally he sits down on the ground, looks around with a hunted look. Now it is surrounded by trees and grass. Beside him leaves, he throws them. Grabs his head to come to himself. But this takes time.

They must have moved back in time, this time to the future or the past. Or maybe the bomb worked. What if this is so? But why then did he remember everything that happened to him? Why did he still remember her and these memories tormented his soul? He could not. I could not save it.

Sawyer rose from the ground. He decided to run headlong, not wanting to stay here any more than a second. It was necessary to find this damned place, the place of construction of the station "Swan". Find and see now with your own eyes.

If reminder to him that he could not save her. And her words still sounded in his ears. About how she loves him and will always be with him, and they will never part. And now it can not be returned. The miserable hope that he can be happy, was scattered by a handful of dust in the wind.

Sawyer looked around and, in a flash, rushed to search. He knew the island well, so he was sure he could find this place. And his perseverance was rewarded - after just a few minutes of running he found what he was looking for.

Here it is, the construction site, there was no doubt about it. But what is this? All around the same tree and grass. There was no well with a pile of metal. In a daze, James stepped closer, his feet carried him; But he was completely detached

The awakening came instantly. Something snapped under his heavy boot. Apparently, it was a metallic sound. James fell to the ground and began to dig by hand. But he did not have to dig for a long time. Looking closer, he saw a piece of metal, located in the ground itself. It became clear what kind of object it was - the hatch cover from the station "Swan".

It did not work. The fucking hydrogen bomb explosion did not change anything. It did not matter what time it was. Luke was there. Electromagnetic energy continued to accumulate every 108 minutes, and people continued to be inside and press the button. Only Juliet died. She died for nothing, for the belief that the surgeon's plan will succeed. James threw up another rush of hatred for Jack. Above him, completely had only one desire - to kill. Kill this bastard, by the grace of which he lost his beloved. And for this he had to find. All hatred, all energy has its direction. The verdict was stood up and looked headlong for a search.

One evening in Dharmaville

It was in Dharmaville, it was a warm summer evening; The working shift of the bulk of the people has already come to an end, and they, satisfied with life, have already dispersed by their cozy houses by that time. Some of them sat silently on the porch, full of chest they inhaled the island air. They were attracted by the sunset. Which looked very good in this part of the island. It seemed that those who built the village, foreseen everything, even this. The ideal location, the comfort of life and the beauty of nature around created a feeling of something native. You were imbued with this place and already rightfully believed it to be your home. Closed society existed according to its own laws. Here, each individual little man did not solve, in fact, nothing, but still he was in sight, and this correctly set up. Being in the public eye, you had to give a report to yourself in your actions, and it spurred you to do something significant and really influenced the life of a small community.

Two years ago. Could James have thought when Horace let them stay, that he would love this place? Here he found peace, here he found something that he could not have dreamed of in his previous life. What was in his life before that? Alcohol, women, fraud. The same as nothing. At one time, James came to the island with a heavy, very heavy sense of guilt, nothing that made him a man, the one that was recalled to him every time as if anew - you can not change anything, and somehow blame the blame. And how many already on this island he had a chance to lose his life? But time heals. It smoothes out any wounds, just as the scars are cicatrized on the body. There, in another world that he left, it was always known, and probably with this purpose came up with the definition of "statute of limitations" for crimes. He knew this for sure, because these memories, memories of his deeds, over time, ceased to torment him. James did not want to think about it. At the moment he was happy with everything. In the Darum collective, he had a prestigious job, and in general - enjoyed the incredible respect of the people around him.

Yes, he was sometimes visited by the idea of whether Locke would return and if he would do what he intended. But time passed, no one came, and life was made better - and gradually these memories became a passed stage, as if it were a worn out clothing.

In the collective of the Dharma, the Initiate James felt himself to be a living person, accepted the fact of his existence. It even affected him. He clearly became calmer, more balanced, ceasing to portray himself as a scoundrel. He also discovered personal happiness for himself. Of course, thinking this way, he meant it.

Could James have imagined that they would become so close? At first she was for him the one that replaced Kate, became an anesthetic, a sedation for a bleeding wound. At first he could not understand what he felt for her. But the certainty was - no matter how many women he had before, he had never met such an amazing one as Jules. And confident, and at the same time fragile, and cold-blooded, and patient, and clever! Practical embodiment of that crazy idea that he can be happy! Every time he was angered, it was enough to look at her, it was enough to please her. A second of perplexity, and then a wide smile, still with some distrust - and joy is expressed on her face, and I want to kiss her. Burst into her golden curls, kiss her premature wrinkles. Porcelain beauty, hidden from the rest, reviving only in the arms of a beloved man. He loved her with that same, strong love - not cloying, not conspicuous, not remembered often. But regularly affecting, giving an inexhaustible source of vitality.

While Sawyer was thinking, sitting on the porch, a gentle palm sank onto his shoulder. She was smiling at him. Every time he looked at her, he saw his reflection in those blue eyes.

\- Do you admire the sunset? - she asked.

Sawyer smiled even wider.

\- Yes ... I remember.

\- What, if not secret? - Juliet crouched beside him

\- Well, you, I, this work, this organization, which is like a fantastic novel, - James found himself on the fact that he never dreamed of getting what he has now from life.

\- Who would have thought that we would get all this on the island? - Juliet superstitiously knocked on the wooden wall of the house.

James decided to ask her about the most important thing.

\- Remember how I asked you to stay and cover my back? Remember how you agreed to stay?

Juliet smiled. How vulnerable, funny and sweet he was at that moment. Of course, she remembered that. If only he knew what she felt for him. And she loved him. She loved more than her life, most of all that she had. What was she. And nothing prevented her from continuing to love him. And then ridiculous thoughts began to sneak. She began to feel that she might lose him. She drove these thoughts away from her, and soon the clouds dispersed, and everything was fine. She understood that all these fears were nonsense and obsession, but she could not get rid of her thoughts, that they were supposed to part. Rejected it, because James was the most expensive thing in her life.

-Of course, I'm very glad that I did not get on that submarine, and that you persuaded me to stay.

A group of children ran from the neighboring house. Juliet looked at them detachedly and thought how good it would be for them both to have a child. James, in turn, caught the progress of her thoughts and decided to start talking about a delicate topic.

\- You know, maybe we could have the same tomboy, - he said, overcoming shyness.

\- Would you like that?

\- This is a difficult question.

Juliet slyly smiled, looking at James, and then she said:

\- Definitely, he would be the most active here.

A short laugh, and then it became clear - since she jokes, it means that she cats at her soul. With this, something had to be done.

Juliet thought and thought and answered seriously:

\- Yes, you know, you would be a great father.

\- Yes, what's the problem, we can do it right now! James joked, wanting to cheer her up.

He succeeded. Jules smiled broadly, then continued seriously.

\- You know, on this island we can not raise children. If we could get out ...

James pressed her to him. Juliet silently fell to his stone chest. He stroked her hair, comforting him, and he thought - yes, he is ready for it. Morally, he is matured in order to be a father. This child, he would give that love, which was not received in due time by his daughter - Clementine. He was ready for anything to keep Jules happy with him.

\- Promise me, - he said to her. - Promise me that no matter what, you'll never leave me.

Juliet hugged and kissed him silently. She heard what she herself wanted to hear, which was her whole being.

\- I love you, James.

And now he was ready to say those words that were not spoken to any woman in his life, and was not going to say it to someone else.

\- I love you too, dear.

Parting to handcufts

Kate Austen is standing in front of the wreckage. She is still the same, nice-looking, despite the fact that she looks emaciated. A silvery blouse on her, she brings her hand to the hair gathered in a ponytail, and shakes them. Obviously, she is at a loss. And there is, from what. Directly in front of her is a piece of metal stuck in the ground, a little carelessly you can step around and get hurt about him, and trousers will not save. And in perplexity, it is because the fragment is exactly the same as what was left after the plane crashed.

The girl remembered everything that was. She remembered the impetuous jerk from the station, the night by the fire, the feeling of absolute despair, overpowering her and the two men who were also with her. In the morning, she found no one, and was going to look around and understand what to do next. Around was a bamboo grove, that's where she wandered. Kate turned and went on.

What happened? We have already experienced the movement in time. So are we really in the time when our plane fell? Kate began to reason. That's funny. Now we have our "doubles". But there are times when it is very undesirable to meet your past.

Soon the bamboo grove ended, giving way to trees with larger trunks, the names of which Kate did not know. They concentrated around, and Kate went in that direction, skirting them. And then another shocking discovery awaited her, confirming her earlier assumption. Dead passenger. The poor fellow hung on a branch, twisting his arm unnaturally. The cry could be suppressed, but she could not hold the convulsive breath. And she moved away, where her eyes were looking.

It seems that we really moved at this time, she thought. And how to know what we will do in it then? We have already changed something in the 77th, so it turns out, we will change now? That's what I would like to receive an answer. And if someone knows what's going on, it's Jack. And he left. However, and the absence of Sawyer, she worried no less, if not more.

Suddenly there was a strange sound. Kate was walking through the bushes of a tree unfamiliar to her, and thought it was good to duck for good. She sat comfortably, squatting down and grabbing at the branches with her hands, though she did a lot of noise anyway. The leaves moved back behind her. Good! She took cover. Before her was an open glade. And then the action began.

The sound was repeated again. It was pervasive, like in sci-fi movies. There was evidently some approach, and then a flash-and suddenly a human silhouette emerged from nowhere on a meadow that was hitherto empty, a moment later.

Something strange, absurd was in what was observed. But, as it was, everything happens for the first time. It was a woman in a shirt, with her hair loose, and for a short time peering, she suddenly realized who she saw in front of her. Kate stood in the clearing.

Only it was a real, real Kate, and not a mirage or an obsession, not a wax doll. And if the real Kate is here, the following thought arose, then who am I? And how much I am real? I wanted to pinch myself, but I was scared to betray myself. The observation continued.

Kate was excited, but not for long. She was wearing a dark shirt, the look was very hunted and soon it was found that her wrists were handcuffed! She leaned forward convulsively and crouched to the ground. "She is looking for the key" - a saving thought flashed through the viewer. In fact, I wanted to react emotionally for a long time, but only the prospect of betraying myself was even worse, and soon she silenced herself with an effort of will. She did not pay attention to numb feet - there were more important things.

Her protégé soon rose, shrugged her shoulders, wanting to take off her shirt, but it was difficult in handcuffs, she stamped her foot, and kicked something angrily. But she immediately gathered, deeply breathed in deeply and held her breath, felt her muscles - and then folded her fingers in a pinch, only combining them all together. Of course, the former student of the sabbath-school was not going to be baptized at all - there was a practical problem. All the same, with the detention of her breath, she clenched her fingers in a pinch in the area of the elbow bent with clenched fingers. All this, again noted by the spectator herself, could be discerned in the smallest detail. She looked at Kate's face again. She has a completely different face - wounds after the accident, a look of a fugitive. A look of a woman who did not know good relations with men. After a couple of seconds, both forearms swelled noticeably, it was visible even through the shirt.

She still does not know anything about what will happen to her, does not know about her future motherhood, does not know that she will return here. But soon with her there will be one life-affecting event, which she does not even suspect - a fugitive will meet Jack! .. And this Kate, a despicable criminal, does not even know who he is! And Jack does not know who she is. Suddenly, a multitude of tiny, unobtrusive memories pierced her, and mechanically her hand shot to her neck, but it was impossible to make any noise. Fortunately, the fugitive did not hear her.

Soon she suppressed a cry and stopped, "uncorking" the veins back. It's strange what things can throw memories with us. But maybe something does not need to be remembered? Kate did not remember anything of this and looked from the side, as for the first time. For her, the discovery on the island began with an acquaintance with Jack, when he needed her help. That touching moment of sewing up his wound, she often recalled,

Once again, the same thing began, only the handcuffs now slid a little, again she squeezed the veins, only now, obviously, she parted the radial bones. And so on the sly she "moved" closer and closer to the fingers, breathing and restraining the cry, trying again. The legs were already beginning to buckle, already wanted to crumble to the ground, but now, it seems, the manipulations on the glade came to an end.

After a couple of seconds, Kate shook off the handcuffs, which fell with a ringing, seemingly farewell clang, and with a wearily-relieved "Oh!" Raised her wounded hands to her face, starting to work with brushes. The fingers were tired, and now they were waiting for a small massage. However, soon she will also have to wait for work ... She bent down and picked up an object that had just kicked off - it was a bottle of water with the inscription "Oceanic". She threw off her outer garment from herself - under her were bare shoulders. She greedily began to drink water, resting her left hand on her side.

Well, the fugitive knew the natural functions of the body well. And then the fleeting joy on his face was replaced by sadness again. And she once again put on her shirt. For a long, long time she stood, not daring to go somewhere, moving somewhere and stopping. But soon, common sense must have prevailed, and the girl, having looked narrowly, unmistakably went to a certain direction, and a minute later disappeared, as if she were not there.

Released from the bushes Kate Austen shook her legs, because the women's constitution does not prescribe a long squatting, and then thought about what she had just seen.

Yes, it was so, and not otherwise. And now she had the opportunity to see it from the side. How much life can change when you meet your man! In part, she even began to envy that girl. She still has to get to know Jack, to help him.

Suddenly, suddenly, another thought struck her. Exactly, to help Jack! How funny it is when you have to communicate with people! In fact, he needs to help very often, always! And Kate always helped him. He needs help now. He committed a terrible mistake, ruined human life. And now, of course, Sawyer wants payment for what happened to Juliet! And it was not somewhere and once, it's already - what is happening now! First of all, Jack needed to be found. And for this it was necessary to follow the trail. Deciding that if you need to find at least someone, then you need to start from the bunker "Swan". Kate knew how to navigate the jungle perfectly, so that she looked around a little, she unerringly followed the trail. She went, and then, already realizing where to go, she ran. The tail of the hair swayed to the beat with her running.

Retribution

If everything happened a little earlier, she would be alive! She would not have to fall into this fucking pit! Her words echoed in James's mind. How she loves him and will always be with him. They swore to each other not to part. And now she left him! But now it was already unimportant.

The rest of the people did not care what difference he made, who would die and who would survive. They are already dead, at least he is.

The fucking bastard, the scoundrel, the ill-fated man! He can not do anything, does not understand what, how and for what to do, but imagines himself a leader! Such figures as he, and arrange all the disaster! He imagines himself a leader! And everyone follows him - for what? They are ready to do whatever he says! Why, why? Juliet was going to stop him, but why did she change her mind? If only he could not give her an excuse, not to cause suspicion, not to cast a glance at Kate! She would not have weakened her hand!

Yes, just that it was good to moan about it!

So James reasoned, sweeping through the jungle at the speed of light.

James did not crave explanations, this is not what he wanted. He understood one thing. "She was mine." Here is what was said to them. It's because of what all the action with the bomb was arranged. All that, because of what and everyone should obey this son of a bitch and meekly go after him! Let him answer!

His feet carried him, and his thoughts continued to appear.

He can easily play other people's lives. If he is not right, then there will be a hydrogen bomb explosion. But he did not care! He also wants everything to be as he wants!

Doomed and sad I walked. As luck would have it, the temperature was not "evil", but quite pleasant. The sun temporarily disappeared, transferring the reins of individual rule to a fresh breeze, and the descending branches of the trees I met cheered.

I was not raised in the Christian tradition, but I had some cultural ideas. And that's why I had a clear association - this is my Gethsemane garden. It was definitely so. And the punishment waiting for me will be absolutely on the case, in essence. I wanted and could not imagine what a terrible death Juliet had perished. How her fall symbolized her whole life. She fell uncontrollably, and everyone for whom she could clutch desperately, could only perish with her. Probably, she had a future built in these three years. But that's the law of the pit - no matter how much you climbed - you'll fall in a moment. There's no point in running away, there's no point in figuring out what to do. A person who has lost a loved one is capable of much, and if this person is Sawyer, then it's quite bad. But so far there is nothing, nothing to worry about. Retribution could overtake me all at once. As a climb up the mountain on an excursion - such a climb ends suddenly, no one can yet believe in this guide, and after another turn in an unpredictable moment - the end of the road. I guessed that somewhere so with me and will be. And retribution soon appeared.

I saw him. And I can say that it was better to die in the dark, to receive a fatal blow in the back or in the chest, from the enemy or from a friend, than to see such a look. Look obsessed. And he has his own case.

He pounced on me, knocking me to the ground in a moment. Swift vortex.

A portion of anger, despair, impotence - all this was put by Sawyer in his first stroke. He felt the knuckles crash into Jack's hard forehead. On his eyebrows there was a gap, from which blood flowed. Then, with another hand, Sawyer checked the strength of the enemy's jaw. In pain, the knuckles were accurately knocked down, the desperate avenger continued to strike right and left, one by one ... Fists shook Doc's head with such force that James did not suspect in himself. He put in everything - and desperation, and pain for the loss of Juliet, and the annoyance at her for the fact that she decided to take the side of Doc, and the inherent sense of his own guilt ...

\- Bastard, I want you to remember! He remembered me! What have you done with it! Why did not you stop! The explosion of your bomb did not change anything! And you feel? - knee to the solar plexus, now James connected his legs. - You bloody hero! And I hate heroes, do you understand me?

It seems that's all. That's death - I had time to think in between the blows. Not heroic, of course. This is retribution.

\- Sawyer!

Running out of the jungle, Kate grabbed James's hand, not letting another strike, and probably a fatal blow, and then gently, but persistently dragged him to the side.

\- Stop! You're killing him!

But now there was no strength inside. He buried his neck and burst into tears. All the emotions that spilled out, now manifested themselves in tears. He could not hide his feelings any more.

\- She's no more, no! She's gone!- he howled

Looking at him, Kate also burst into tears. After all, she was so sorry for him, so sorry! She could not accept the trauma that prevailed over him! She pressed Soyer even closer to herself, although she knew that she could not replace the deceased Juliet. Kate could only whisper:

\- I'm sorry, James, I'm sorry.

From above was noticeable what was located below, in the clearing - a young woman and two men a little older than her. She hugged one, while the other lay unconscious. The silence was interrupted only by silent sobs. And then the woman lifted her face, distorted by a grimace of pain and despair, and issued a shriek, piercing and extended. And this cry, perhaps, was the worst thing that happened below.

In the timelessness

-Dude! - exclaimed Hugo.

He sat leaning against a tree and tightly squeezing his ears. Finally, realizing that the threat had passed, the fat man relaxed.

\- What happened? - he addressed his question to Zhin, who fussed around.

\- We a moving in time - the korean said.

\- How do you know? - Hugo squinted incredulously.

\- Flashlight. Noise in my ears. This has already happened to me, -answered Jin in short, monotonous phrases. Then he could not restrain himself and raised his voice. - Help me here, Hurley!

Not without difficulty, leaning his hand on the branch, Hugo Reyes stood up. On his voluminous overalls, it really was his nickname, which so-called "Hurley". The solid dimensions of it contained the above-mentioned overalls, and long hair on their arrival here were prudently put into a tail. More recently, he, as the chief cook of the Dharma Inishiative, cooked (according to his own recipe) garlic sauce. In those moments when he had to cook for anyone, except for himself, food, Hugo felt more than ever, in demand. Yesterday he "squeezed" one of the cleaners record Jeronimo Jackson, because he assumed that over time it will become a rarity. But all this was yesterday, and today, right now, the piercing wind unpleasantly penetrated through the overalls, and the situation was worse than nowhere.

The three of them were not near the shootout near the station "Swan", they were left to wait nearby. Now it was completely unclear where their friends were, and the lack of a van also completely deprived them of the freedom to maneuver. Hurley was terrified. He prayed that everything would end. About an hour later, Jin became worried and decided to find the rest, but then the ground began to tremble, so it was not until the physical conditions of his arabian friend moved from place to place all together did not allow. In such a situation it was not until the search. Finally, they spent the night, tearing a fire at the approach of twilight. Already after, in the darkness of the night, they were overtaken by the very movement. Immediately it became noticeably lighter, it was clearly a day. And now it became noticeably lighter, it was clearly a day, but now God only knew what time they were now.

Sayid struggled to keep up, trying to pretend that everything was fine, but it turned out very mediocrely. Together they took their friend: Jin by the hands, Hurley by the feet, and helped him to take a comfortable position if for a person with internal bleeding any position could be called convenient. Instantly the Korean said:

\- Hurley, you stay with Sayid. And I'll find Jack.

\- Ha, and where will you find our guys? If you forgot, I'll remind you - we're lost! - crossed the former chef hands on his chest.

\- I'll go to the beach. From there we orient. Sayid needs a doctor, he will not stay that way for long! - The Korean said curtly. - And you stay and watch him. To you, - he said, thrusting a pistol into the fat man's hand. - I'll be back soon!

And, without waiting for an answer, the fast-footed asian raced off in an unknown direction. It, by the way, also had the same overalls, only embroidered was his real name, and not a nickname.

Hurley timidly put the arms under the tree. In fact, in his heart of hearts, he was even pleased to be in this situation. He felt himself in the team, with the people overcame difficulties, and what else is needed for happiness? Well, that sometimes inexplicable things happen! But you do not have to go to work, and there are no bosses over you. It was cool.

But cautious optimism dissipated, it was only worth looking at Sayid. He lay stretched out on the ground, stretching his arms along the body, and coughed painfully. His friends had already changed several bandages for him, since the wound was bleeding terribly. And the last bandage is completely withered, causing some disgust when looking at it. Hurley decided to put something soft under his head, but did not decide that. Undaunted, he looked at his squad, but suddenly Sayid woke up, accompanying his arrival in consciousness with a fit of coughing blood.

\- Dude! - Hurley put his mouth shut.

\- Where are we? - Jarrah said hoarsely, without, however, making any attempt to rise.

\- We're ... on the island. Jack's plan did not work.

\- When I die ... - a melancholy response followed, - what do you think will happen to me?

\- Do not think about it. Everything will be fine, friend.

\- I tortured more people than I can remember. I was killing. Everywhere I go, - Said's monologue stopped because of a new fit of coughing, - I think there's nothing good waiting for me.

\- Everything will be formed. Try not to talk.

But the remark was addressed to the emptiness, the addressee again lost consciousness. Pale looked even through his swarthy skin. Hugo was very annoyed, and he sat sullenly next to the man in whom he recognized his friend, who always treated him well ... Why is there always so many deaths around him? It was very mournful.

Suddenly, a rustling sound came from behind him. Hurley looked around fearfully. It seemed? It seems so.

But rustles began to be heard more clearly.

\- Jin? - an insecure exclamation remained unanswered.

People may have been afraid, but the fat man knew that on this island any devilry is possible. Yet the weapon would inspire confidence. And so Hurley quickly ran to the secret stash, covered the gun with his body, and then, awkwardly grasping the weapon with both hands, still cocked the trigger.

\- I have a gun! And I can shoot! - he intercepted the trunk in his right hand.

He stood in such a pose, putting forward a pistol, which in his hand looked too caricatured. You could try to find out the source of the sounds, but that's the thing, that nobody was visible! In the meantime, the rustles appeared in the front, then emerged from behind, then disappeared, then reappeared, and Reyes kept turning in all directions. At last he began to seem that he was going crazy and heard some whispers ... But then everything was quiet, and a raspy voice three paces behind him made Hurley start.

\- Hello, Hugo.

Slowly and reluctantly, he saw that there was a stranger in front of him, a gray-bearded man in a yellow cloak. Hurley had never met him before.

\- Dude, who are you? - The gun fell by itself.

\- My name is Kelvin.

Mega-number

"Ah, how the head hurts ... Apparently, the explosion was quite powerful. What explosion? But what happened? It seems that now I'm not at the police station. I was recognized as crazy, so I'm definitely not there. But where? Damn, I'll have to open my eyes and find out. If only not among some savages, if only there was food, I was so hungry!

... When the figures on the gas meter of the red "Camaro" highlighted the same set of figures, it seemed the first alarm bell. The unhappy contemplator rushed headlong and ran away from the garage, not listening to his father's exhortations. More or less calmed down, decided to come to the market and buy food for dinner. And suddenly ... he saw his dead friend! He saw Charlie. But what happened then?

One, two, three, and ... some bright room? White wallpaper, a window with a lattice, a small bed with an uncomfortable mattress and everything. Some familiar place. Wait, is that Santa Rosa ?! Not savages, already something. True, the food is not very tasty, but it will come down. I wonder what time it is now? And in general, what number? Nowhere is there a clock, you need to get out. If this is the same room, then go straight and left to the rest room, there is a clock, as now I remember. Nothing changed".

Here everything was exactly the same, nothing has changed since Hugo first came here. Only this time - straight from the police station. The same gowns on doctors, all the same patients. Here is Erwin, disheveled, disheveled, communicating with aliens. And here is Leonard, who repeats, like a routine, the same numbers. Yes, sorry for the poor, for what is their life so? And doctors have to look at it every day and feel compassion. They were also unlucky.

"And here is the same rest room. The clock is 16:23. So, now is just free time. Oh, and there's a mirror. All the same handsome with long fluffy hair and a checkered shirt. So, looked and enough, you need to come to, but first you should ask about the date!

"Good morning, um, miss," he looked at the nurse's badge, "Koldman." I'm Hugo Reyes ..

\- Hello, Hugo. What can be useful?

\- Can you answer me to one unusual question? It seems that I completely forgot what day it is today. Can you tell the full date, please?

\- Oh sure. Today is September 22, 2005, the 21st century. Will that suit you?

\- Ha, thanks for the century, it helped a lot, he laughed a little, winking at the interlocutor.

"Always, Hugo," "Anything else?" She nodded briefly to him and headed off down the corridor.

At first I just wanted to say "No, nothing," but the look fell on the poor fellow in a blue sweater. Lenny. It was necessary to help him.

\- Yes, a pen and paper. I ... uh ... I want to paint.

"If you need to paint, maybe bring some paint ..."

-No! He raised his voice. I want to ... draw a sketch. Only with a pen!

-Okay. - Nurse Coleman immediately responded coldly, as if insulted in her best feelings. There will be a pen for you.

-Thank you.

"So, on September, 22nd. It's the same day that our plane fell on the island! Wow, this is a coincidence. Which according to the bill already. First there were numbers, then the policeman turned out to be the acquaintance of Anna-Lucia. A lot of worrying coincidences now. Well, now I know something. And now I'll look around, try to relax, maybe I'll find out more. "

Finally a pen and a sheet of paper were brought.

\- All the same faces, all the same subjects. It seems that he missed the whole situation so much. Maybe I'm just used to eating a fruit diet. It's Leonard Simms, the same one that repeats numbers from the island. How is it all strange. How can he know them? We must approach him. But it's useless ... "Hurley felt immensely lonely.

What is wrong with them? Maybe try to find out, because scientific discoveries were also randomly done? What's going on? Hugo wrote out these six numbers in a row. Clarity was not manifested. Well, the fact that in sum they give the number 108, secrets from itself did not represent. But what to do with them? Maybe split into two piles? After a while, the album sheet over a meaningless heap of numbers filled the intelligible equality "4 + 8 + 42 = 15 + 16 + 23". Equality is obtained. But what's next? Hugo pulled himself thoughtfully by his hair. He always had a bad time with homework. But this monotonous work distracted, and what else was there to do, how to overcome boredom?

Maybe split the numbers into three parts? After a while, continuing to remember the school arithmetic, he himself came to the fact that it is impossible to do this.

Well, what if ... it's a numeric and alphabetic cipher together. Six numbers. As well as the six Oceanic. What nonsense? But after all, they really were six. Although Aaron aboard the aircraft for obvious reasons was not. Okay. "Do not falter from your thoughts!" - he's a little bark himself.

"Dudes from the Dharma knocked out these numbers on the hatch for good reason. What if they mean something, or called? Stop!". Hurley, overshadowed by a sudden idea, turned the page over with a clean side and swung the word DHARMA sweepingly. Under each letter of the English alphabet he melenko signed her serial number. The sequence was as follows: "4 8 1 18 13 1". The first two serial numbers of the letters of the name of the scientific organization completely coincided with the figures, and what is this, a joke? But then the number "fifteen" did not loom.

Something in the calculations was not so, there was something else.

Hurley drummed his fingers on the table, even tugging himself slightly at the curls, forcing the brains to move, but nothing happened. There was nowhere to expect help, I had to solve the riddle myself. And how to know, maybe this will help people? - The newly discovered discoverer looked around, covering his calculations with his elbow.

And Lenny ... Still, it's some kind of a familiar person. It was necessary to communicate with him. Maybe this time he will pay attention to the interlocutor? Perhaps, even it will be possible to extract it from this state? Hugo did not want to know the answers, because he managed to convince himself of their absence. Until a certain moment, he was inclined to believe that numbers are really a coincidence. But, as has been the case recently, everything happened for the first time. Self-deception was for the first time. And the disappointment in self-deception that Hurley realized, too ...

Sloppy appearance, the same blue sweater, glued at the bridge of the nose - this is what I remember for Hugo Leonard. This time he was in a similarly deplorable state.

\- Hello, Leni, how is life? - Hurley went to the table where Simms sat, took a chair and sat down.

Unfortunately, the poor fellow did not respond predictably, his fingers just continued to carry out the usual work. Red and black circles dropped into circular cells, and after accumulation of critical mass, they were dumped back to the table with a determined effort.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Everything is fine? He took his right hand.

There was no response, but it could not embarrass Hugo.

"Four, eight, fifteen, sixteen, twenty-three, just as Reyes talked to the man, he began to stutter and could barely hear it - forty-two."

\- Well, yes, these numbers. You in fact have appeared here, type, because of them. You know, they got me, too. Because of them a sea of misfortunes occurred. Then there was a plane crash ... Oceanic 815. I, uh ... -Horli looked around timidly, - I do not want to upset you with details. But many people died.

Leni only enthusiastically inserted the red circle into the yellow hole, filling the column, continuing to speak monotonously.

"And then I ... like, I found myself here again, in a psychiatric hospital." What else to take from me! Just went to the market to buy jerky, when suddenly I saw my ... er ... a dead friend.

"Twenty ... three, forty ... two."

Did it seem to him, or did the intervals between the words become less frequent, as if the interlocutor was listening to him, and he managed to stir it? If so, it's encouraging.

"But before ... I saw those numbers again!" On the counter of your car! And now I'm here!

Here there was an unexpected. Enchantment fell, Simms stared at him with a dull look, like an enchanted princess, his face erupted with hard wrinkles, his eyes frozen and glazed. And in response to a meaningful question:

\- You ... you saw these numbers in your car !?

Hurley was taken aback.

"Er ... well, actually, it's pretty old." My father and I decided to try it, and ...

-Only not e-eito !, - the madman moved forward, as if about to attack.

\- Leni! What happened to you?. - Asked a question frightened of Hugo, but the interlocutor was not located to respond. Instead, he rose significantly, pushed the chair back into place and slowly turned to the shocked "recidivist." His grimace on the side resembled a mocking grin.

"And you're here again!" These figures! They did their job!

\- Leni, Leni! Calm down, buddy!

But instead of it, blood flowed from the nose, a bloody stream flowed from the nose, none of the poor fellows in hospital gowns reacted, but the nurses from the medical staff were about to approach. It was required to extract as much information as possible.

\- What are you talking about?

-T-you-you, Hugo-go-Rey-Reyes, he began to tremble panicky, his eyes began to run on the ceiling, you still do not understand? From a slightly increased tone his voice went into a scream all over the room. The blood began to pour from his nostrils with large black clots. He frightened everyone who was nearby with a joke. The patients gasped, began to hide behind objects, began screaming too, and those who arrived immediately grabbed him by the elbows and pulled him away, while the third obscured Hugo. The rest calmed the mentally ill.

\- No, wait, let him tell!

"Do not bother me, Hugo!" The nurse asked irritably. Hugo looked out from behind him. The guy tried to prevent him, but he significantly surpassed him in size and pushed aside.

"Now, just stop you-m-m-mozhesh-shh stop .. these numbers," his pupils suddenly rolled back for a few seconds, and then he looked at Hugo and already quickly and clearly began to speak, "Now only you You can stop these numbers. You're connected to them twice! Do you hear, Hugo ?! Twice!

Now, bleeding was accompanied by convulsive movements. Simms slowly fell to the floor, the whole chin was already in his blood. The orderlies tried to stop her, but catching the shaking patient was not so easy. At last he slowly fell down.

"Now, just stop you-m-m-mozhesh-shh stop .. these numbers," his pupils suddenly rolled back for a few seconds, and then he looked at Hugo and already quickly and clearly began to speak, "Now only you You can stop these numbers. You're connected to them twice! Do you hear, Hugo ?! Twice!

\- Hugo, leave! You negatively act on him, step away !,

Suddenly Simms rushed, throwing off two of the orderlies, and approached directly to the interlocutor. They had time to grab him, so that he somehow terribly said, looking down from above, but this time in a voice in a quiet, almost whisper:

\- Well, now it's your turn !, - at these words he smiled. "The mechanism is waiting for you!"

These were his last words. Other patients jumped from their seats, the doctors approached the scene, but they could not do anything, they were powerless. Death happened suddenly and very suddenly. The grimace of despair remained on his face. Hugo more than once watched death, including people close to him, more than once, but this time he could not restrain himself and turned away, because this time it seemed to him repulsively disgusting.

"What does it do? How is this possible? I'm connected to them twice? But how did he know about this? How did it happen - when he was able to come to consciousness, did this happen to him? God, I still doubted that I'm not crazy! "- Thought pierced Hugo's head. What was he talking about? "The poor fellow finally was exhausted" - the next cynical thought appeared, only it was bitter. Hurley felt in full all the terrible existential loneliness ... and some kind of defenselessness before this evil world. And he knew that always, however much he had to hang around here, would take Leni as his friend.

But what did he just say? How did he know about the island, if for a long time he was not himself? Well, what kind of mechanism?

There was no answer to all these questions. And the tragedy that happened just aggravated his nervousness. The records were crumpled and thrown far away, into the doorway. It seems that for Dr. Brooks this incident with the patient was threatening with consequences. But all this Hugo little worried. There was no answer to the questions that had come up, and there was also no way to somehow manage with his depressed state. The yellow board for the game "Collect four" with chips scattered on the floor reminded of those minutes when his friend was alive. But, as it turned out, Hugo Reyes also has friends on the other side ...

Further instruction

When the primary shock passed, a human opportunity arose to ask questions.

\- Where did you come from? It's been a while since you were here!

The stranger was dry and mysterious, and wasting time on lengthy explanations was clearly not going to.

\- It does not matter, it's important that I come to help," he said slowly, as if nothing had happened, approaching the arab. -That's how it happens in life , - he said with a grin.

\- Hey! Get away from him! - put Hugo hands forward. In response, there was silence again. Kelvin, or as he called himself, completely did not notice the questions asked to him and silently went to the one who lies in the coma Said, and stood, looking thoughtfully and with interest at him.

\- Okay! - exclaimed Reyes, stung by such an attitude towards himself. - You came from the air, just like here you were. Maybe you know all the secrets of the island. Maybe you know what time we were and where our friends are, you also know. I'm not against. But now I want to know what's going on here, because everything is very bad!

\- Do as I say, and you can save your friend.

\- Er ... you, that ... doctor?

\- The doctor will not help here. You have to find a cabin.

How does he know about ...? Hearing this phrase, Hugo turned cold, and in the stomach began the urge to ... convulsions. With some effort, he nevertheless met and answered on the merits of the question:

\- I do not think so, friend.

Kelvin turned to him, looking into his eyes for the first time. His own were absolutely young.

\- Get into the pocket of his overalls. You will find a map of the path to it there.

Hugo felt a dirty trick, something was not right.

\- Ha! If you want to help, get into his pocket!

\- I can not.

\- Why?

\- Because I died an hour ago.

So there was an explanation for what was happening. The insanity that Hugo drove desperately from himself, again came to him in full. As one day you see a dead friend and are convinced of your ability to talk to the dead. As one day a taxi with a guitar trunk takes you to a taxi and convinces you to return to the island, stating that talking with ghouls is not even a curse, but a gift. And now - the story continues. New madness - new acquaintances.

\- Oooh ... I'm sorry. It must be hard.

\- Thank you.

\- And how did you die?

\- I was killed in a fit of rage. And because of this, your plane fell.

\- What?

The interlocutor began to gesticulate, while he himself was moving so young that his gray hair seemed unnatural.

\- Now it's September 22, 2004. The very day your plane fell. And all those who crashed are now here, too.

\- Er ... yes, actually we are here ...

\- Come on, you! - Kelvin raised his voice. Concentrate on understanding my words! Remember - it's important for you to find a cabin. And most importantly - whatever happens, you can not cross yourself from this time.

\- What's in that cabin?

\- Find her. Finding it, you will find it.

\- Whom?

\- Jacob.

Hugo was shocked, but the stranger had not yet finished.

\- He will help you. And one more thing. A case from a guitar ... did you keep it?

\- Yes, - the answer was not false.

\- Take it with you.

Finally, one very important question took shape in Hurley's mind, and he asked:

\- Why should you help us?

-Oh, - the sad grin followed this sigh, - I'm not helping you at all.

Hugo was dumbfounded and wanted to ask something else, but there was a rustle from behind in the bushes, Hugo looked around, and after a moment this mysterious Kelvin next to him was gone. Sayid went on laying, breathing heavily and giving no sign of life. What was it? Do not glitch? How could Sayid have a card in his pocket, Sayid had no idea about the cabin! And if it's still not hallucinations ? There was only way to verify, and he had no right to refuse the opportunity to save a friend.

Hugo walked on the other side of the same tree, under which he had recently put a pistol. There really was this ill-fated case. And indeed he managed to keep this thing, despite all the running and moving. Blue case, high quality, with a distinctive handle for easy holding. It remained to do something unpleasant.

Hugo did not like climbing on other people's pockets. But the rescue of a friend required this, and he leaned over the lying Sayid.

The overalls of exactly the same scientific organization, Dharma Inishiative, are all true. But the overalls were a stranger. Under the right outer pocket was an inscription "Horace - mathematician". Apparently, in some way Sayid took this costume himself, oh. Well, we'll go ahead and search our pockets.

I would like that the clothes do not have to be removed and thereby hurt a friend. But there was nothing in the outer pockets - neither in the left, nor in the right, under which there was an inscription. I had to carefully unzip the zipper and look inside. Hurley cursed himself, realizing that from the outside it looks somewhat ambiguous, but there were no witnesses, and he continued to search. Finally patience was rewarded - in the right inner pocket (though, in fact - left) something rustled. The fat man took a piece of paper with a quick movement, took it out and looked. There were some drawings on a green background and they were accompanied by notes in an incomprehensible language. In English it was written only in large letters the word "cabin". It looks like it was exactly what he was looking for.

As soon as he managed to shove the treasured find into his own, respectively, the outer pocket, out of the bushes ran out puffed Jin.

\- Hurley, I found them! We take Sayid and go!

\- Whom? - Hurley asked stupidly, because he did not quite understand what to do next and whether he should even listen to a stranger.

\- Sawyer, Kate, Jack! Forward to them!

\- Did you go to the beach after all? - The question caught the Korean by surprise. He only shook his head in disgust, broadcasting his misunderstanding with all his air. Hurley explained:

\- Now it's 2004 year. We were thrown at the time when the plane fell.

The asian thought for a long time, then squinted and asked slowly:

\- How do you know?

\- It does not matter, I just know.

\- That is, the plane is now on the beach?

\- Yes.

\- And everyone who was on the plane, - the korean continued slowly, - is also there?

\- Yes, - Hurley replied, short-sighted.

\- Sun! - Jin shouted his wife's name and rushed down the same path he had intended to walk a few minutes ago.

Hurley stopped him with his huge arms and began to hold. Jin tried desperately to break free.

\- Hanji-nui soniul ti! Na gadja, agdang! - he cried out in his own language. Finally, he even kicked the fat man with his knee in the stomach, which made him look black for a moment, but he did not stop holding Hurley, and finally managed to explain the situation:

\- So we do not need to get in there, dude. There's not only Sun, there's also Jin three years younger than you, he will not be happy to see a long-haired Korean speaking in English, suspiciously like him, pestering his wife.

Jin realized the fallibility of his plan and ceased to break away.

\- You'll see her, Jin. - But not now. This is not our time.

Uninvited guest

Desmond lay in bed and could not fall asleep. It was not a matter of physical discomfort, as it might seem - after all, in the hospital, where he was after the assassination, the conditions were quite decent. He was overcome by internal torment. Different thoughts prevailed over him. The scot did not leave the feeling that nothing was over yet. And the statements that the island is not ready to part with it did not at all reassure. He used to deceive himself (and at the same time Penny!), Repeating to her that this trip to Faraday's mother was temporary, that they arrived in Los Angeles for a short while. But then something inside suggested to Hume that it was not so, and he was already getting involved. His wife Penny and his son Charlie were threatened. If Linus was able to find them so easily, then what prevents him from doing the same to all sorts of villains and powerful enemies to do the same?

Desmond looked at his watch and immediately shivered. The timer displayed twenty-three hours forty-two minutes. A wonderful reminder of the numbers. The accursed coincidence aggravated his anxiety even more. Hume began to feel that all of his fragile family happiness, which he was able to build, would collapse. All this time he was afraid every day for the two people closest to him. I wanted to jump up and be near them, covering myself, I wanted to teleport in an instant to an improvised refuge, but - miracles are impossible, but not in our world. And so the best thing he could hope for was to recover calmly, without worry, expecting an early discharge.

It's all nonsense and ridiculous, the Scot thought to himself. I'm done with the island forever. There is a clear life. There is a wife and a son. And everything else was just a test. And from now on any villain, whoever he is, will not be bothered. And at a price we will not stand.

Concentrating on thinking about their future life prevented the noise of voices created in the corridor. It looks like something has happened that is not trivial. Des internally tensed. He recognized the voice of one of the nurses. Intonation justified. As if a medical institution was visited by someone powerful. Really? ..

From this startling insight, Desmond felt cold all the insides and he decided to run. The look fell on the window. With great difficulty, he sat up, concentratedly tore the wiring connected to it, and then jumped down onto the white tile floor. What was happening in the corridor, he did not hear. He dug to the window, he found that it was barred. From despair, Des began to shake the grate. Useless. And then the door opened.

\- Yes, of course, sir, - said the nurse's obsequious voice.

\- Thanks you. You will not leave us?

\- Mr. Hume, why did you get out of bed?

\- Nothing, I vouch for him, sister Tiffany. Free the room.

A familiar thick bass belonged to Desmond's father-in-law and Penny's father, Charles Widmore.

The Scotsman turned slowly, very slowly. Charles looked the same as he remembered then, six years ago. Expensive clothes, a tightened figure, despite the solid age, sharp look, in which - complacent arrogance.

\- Charles, are you? - Desmond said with surprise, having unhooked from a window lattice.

\- Will you let me in? - the question was asked in an uncertain voice.

\- What do you want?

\- I need to talk to you, and I waited until the day when my daughter was not in the hospital. For example, I would very much like to talk with both of you, but I think it is in our common interests that she never learn about our conversation.

This argument affected the scotsman. Indeed, I would not want Penny to see the one who least would like to see.

\- Can you sit down? I know it's inconvenient for you to talk like that. I will help you.

\- No, I myself! -snapped Hume. And really, somehow he staggered to the bed, sitting on the very edge. Charles waited patiently. At last he stopped standing in the doorway and sat down beside him.

\- We threw you out of our lives, me and my wife! What else do you need from us? We've suffered enough because of you!

\- Desmond, I understand perfectly well that you do not want to talk to me, so I'll get down to business right away, - Charles began. - War is coming. War on the island.

Desmond looked at the mention of the island.

\- I also understand that you do not care about the island, but that's not the point. The outcome of this war is much more serious and global than you can imagine. Two opponents. Two sides. Both sides are assembling an army. The enemy's army is already in full combat readiness. Ours is not. We lack one important warrior. And this warrior is you. You are the most important soldier of "good people," Desmond.

Desmond was dumbfounded by what he had heard:

\- You are laughing at me? Did not you say that I would never become anyone, did not you show me a sip of a drink?

\- Circumstances have changed. You're important, Desmond. You are surprisingly special. The rules do not work for you. You can get around them. If you go with me, I'll tell you everything. Do you agree?

\- I'm not interested in your damned war.

\- It's not a war for an island, - Widmore's voice flashed. - The outcome of this war is much larger than you think. If you do not help the "good people", if you do not agree, the consequences will be catastrophic. You, me, your wife and child, and in general everything - will perish.

\- I was told similar at the station "Swan", where I entered numbers three years into the computer, thinking that I was saving the world. Since when do I have to take your word for it?

\- You have a chance to do something great. You must understand this, and no one will draw you against your will. But I ask - agree.

\- Go, - he looked at Charles Des avidly.

\- Well, - Charles stood up. I ask you to think about this.

Desmond got up, and swearing a few times, got to the door. Then he flung it open and pointed the direction with an unceremonious finger. His opponent did not object to this and went to the exit. The sight did not give out any feelings. Already in the corridor he turned to his son-in-law:

\- Desmond, you must agree. This is your destiny. Destination, from which you can not escape. And if you dodge, you will be a coward. You're a coward, Desmond, understand? Always was it and will stay! He added loudly, wanting to convey the meaning of his words.

Closed with a loud clap of the door served him as an answer.


End file.
